Delirium
by Gurokawaii
Summary: Izuku Midoriya gets kidnapped and after losing all hope is rescued. Trigger warning for Eating Disorders (anorexia and some bulimia), Self-harm, suicidal thoughts and a suicide attempt. (I do not own Boku no hero academia)
1. Chapter 1

"_Quirkless freak." A young Katsuki leered, pushing him to the ground._

"_K-Kacchan, please-" _

"_Shut up, weirdo." He said kicking Izuku, causing the boy to curl into himself in pain._

"_But Kacchan, I didn't mean to-" Izuku tried to explain._

"_I said shut up!" Katsuki interrupted kicking him again, this time in the face, making the boy on the ground begin to cry. _

"_What a wimp." Tsubasa grinned, adding a kick in himself._

"_S-stop!" Izuku screamed and suddenly the world began to spin and flip all around Izuku until finally it was different. Now he was walking down a dimly lit street, to his left sat an elderly woman, crying while sitting on her stubs for legs. "Help me." She pleads, stretching out her hand to Izuku. "Help me." She repeats. A look of sorrow crosses her face and Izuku reaches out to touch her hand._

Izuku wakes with a start, The shackles tied around his legs were uncomfortably tight and were beginning to make his feet numb. Better numb than cold, he shivered, hugging the thin and ratty blanket closer to his body. He pictured his mother's face in his head and imagined giving her a hug, he stayed like this for a few moments before he heard the sound of blinds being opened and a light shone through the darkness of the room (or should he say dungeon?) through the plexiglass window on the door. He was used to this by now, them waking him up every hour or so to make sure he was 'okay', making it impossible to sleep through the night. "Are you good in there?" A scratchy voice from behind the door called out, making him shiver even more, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of responding. "I asked you if you were okay." The voice called out, the flashlight shining in Izuku's eyes as he huffed and turned away from the light. The sound of a key going in the door and turning filled the stale air. "I'm coming in." The man said, pushing open the heavy door and with a little effort he made his way inside. "When I ask you a question," He growled, kicking the back of Izuku's head, causing him to yelp in pain. "You fucking respond, you got that, you fucking freak?"

Izuku held his head in his hands but didn't respond. The man pressed the palms of his hands against Izuku's back and activated his quirk, instantly his hands burned a hole through Izuku's shirt and burned into his flesh "i said, do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" Izuku cried out, wanting nothing more than the pain to stop.

"Good." The man who's name was unknown grinned, shuffling out of the room not before he gave another swift kick to Izuku's back where he had burned him, earning another little yelp from Izuku. "Next time fucking respond the first time or maybe Shigaraki will finally have your idiotic self put down."

"I doubt it." Said Izuku defiantly

The man just snorted, "We'll see."

"Yeah? He needs me." Said Izuku.

"Sure he does, you useless freak." and with that the villain shut the door behind him, the little bit of light leaking through the opened blinds slowly fading as the man shut them. Izuku shivered again, reaching up with his unchained to the wall hand and rubbing the spot on the back of his head where he had been hit, then he gingerly touched the spot on his back where he had been burned. He winced, an audible gasp escaping his lips. He hated that guy, as he was always getting burned by him in training and when he 'misbehaved', and he hadn't changed his clothes in what felt like months, so there were holes all over them, sometimes he would set what felt like lava to his already burned and healing skin, knowing where to do it because of the holes and tears in his clothes. Unshed tears began to form in his eyes and he went back to picturing his mother hugging him, sharing her warmth and love, the warmth and love he so desperately needed right now but may not ever feel again.

The tears fell.

"Hey loser, get up." Dabi said calmly, shaking Izuku slightly.

"H-huh?… one more minute, mom…"

Dabi grabbed onto the thick blister on Izuku's back and then poked his sharp fingernails into the wound, causing Izuku to shoot upwards and yell in pain.

"Fuck!" Izuku screeched, reaching around to feel the now moist spot on his back where the blister once was.

Dabi let out what would be a small laugh and took out two keys from his pocket, one to unlock his shackles and one to unlock the chains binding one of his hands. Once free Izuku rubbed his throbbing ankles with his shaky hands. "What was that for?"

"I was just trying to wake you up." Says Dabi

"You didn't have to do it like that you asshole." Izuku voiced, earning a hard slap across the face.

"Don't call me names, idiot."

"S-sorry…" Izuku said, now clutching the side of his face with his free hand before Dabi unlocks his other.

"Anyway, Here's your schedule for the day," He said, handing Izuku a piece of paper with a list of daily activities written in messy almost illegible writing. Izuku's stomach churned when he saw what came after combat training. "K-kill session?" He gulped "What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned. For the first time he saw Dabi smile. A sickly sweet smile it was. "Remember why we had to move? Did anyone tell you?"

Izuku shook his head

"It's because the pro hero 'Manual' found where we were, the idiot, instead of calling for back-up decided to go in alone and try to save you, but of course we beat him, and now he's chained up in the room next to you. Haven't you heard the screaming?" he asked

"N-no" He responded.

"Well, he's being tortured in there, and now we need you to kill him with your quirk to prove your loyalty to the league."

"T-there's no way in hell I'll do that."

"We thought you'd say that." He said, pulling out his phone and unlocking it before going to 'pictures'.

"What are you about to show me?" He asked.

"This." he said shoving the phone in his face to reveal pictures of his mother in her home from various places, some being windows and some being closets in her home. Izuku felt sick to his stomach. "W-what are you going to do to my mother?" Izuku shuddered. "Well, that's up to you, isn't it?" Dabi said

"Now, it's breakfast time." He said leading Izuku out of his prison and down the hall of the warehouse. Or at least, he thought it was a warehouse. "Sit," Dabi ordered, roughly shoving Izuku towards the chair and table, Izuku was sent flying into the chair, which crashed to the floor. "Not very graceful, are you?" Dabi joked with that emotionless blank stare on his face.

"I guess it's a little hard to be when you're being shoved around every 5 seconds." Izuku groaned, clutching the side of his body that hit the chair.

"Shut up, freak."

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"Because you are."

"O-oh?"

"I said shut up, didn't I?"

"Yes bu-"

"Do as you're told," He said, walking over to Izuku and shoving him to the floor then kicking him in the face. Izuku cried out in pain, as he hit him squarely in the jaw he heard a crack and he quickly pulled his hand up to touch where he had been hit. Tears welled up in his eyes from the pain. Dabi walked back over to the counter and grabbed the one piece of toast he had put in the toaster and put it on a plate. He then carried the unbuttered piece of toast over to Izuku.

"Eat." He said quietly, putting the piece of toast in front of Izuku. God he was _starving_. He quickly shoved the bread in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Can I _please _have more?"

"No."

"W-why?"

"You're on a strict diet here."

"You're starving me!" He said a little louder than he meant to, frustration evident in his voice.

"We feed you enough." Dabi addressed. Izuku sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Don't get pissy with me, Midoriya."

Izuku closed his eyes, imagining a large platter of food in front of him, he could almost smell it. "Get up." Dabi grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Izuku winced, as there were cuts, burns, and scratches on both his arms. "Oh don't be such a baby." Dabi insisted, noticing his obvious discomfort. "Sorry." Izuku mumbled, getting up and walking a few paces behind Dabi down the ever long hallways of the warehouse. "Back to your unit." He says, stepping to the side to allow Izuku to enter the room. Once inside he chained Izuku's hand back up to the chain screwed to the wall, and shackled his legs together again, then he left izuku in the dark, windowless room, sitting on the cold floor. "I'll be back in two hours to get you for training." He heard Dabi yell from the other side of the door.

Izuku simply nodded his head even though he knew no one could see him.

The two hours passed by excruciatingly slow, as the hours here always did, Izuku always tried to sleep, but it was so cold and uncomfortable he could only ever sleep when really exhausted. Sometimes he couldn't even do that.

"Izuku-chan.~" He heard Toga say from the other side of the door. "Great." He muttered sarcastically. He heard the key slide into the door and then saw the light spill into the room from the fluorescent lights outside the door. "H-hi Toga." He said. At least Toga never hurt him, physically or emotionally. She was just _really _bothersome.

"Aren't you gonna respond to me Izu-chan?"

"Hi." He muttered. "That's right." She said, and he noticed Dabi behind her. "It's time."

Izuku gasped, looking down at his schedule. '10:10: Kill session.'

"N-no! Please, don't make me do this." Izuku pleaded, making Toga smile "See, isn't he just adorable Dabi-kun?" She said "Please- no- I don't want to kill a man.~" She giggles.

"I don't know if I'd call it being adorable or being difficult," Dabi says, unlocking Izuku's bindings.

"_Please." _He says, begging.

"It's much easier than you think, Midoriya."

"N-no it's n-not!"

"Shut up and follow me already."

Izuku winced as he pulled his hand back and hit Izuku across the face. Izuku did as he was told and followed Dabi to the room beside his. Dabi pulled out a little silver key and unlocked the door. "In." He said.

"I-Izuku?" Masaki said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save yo-"

"Shut your mouth, asshole." Dabi says, kicking him in the teeth with his big black boots.

"D-don't!" Izuku cries out and Toga is grinning again.

"D-d-d-d-don't!~" She mimics him in an innocent voice.

"Stop that." He says and Toga's smile fades from her face "Why Izu-chan? Does it bother you? I was only joking."

Izuku flinches as she pulls out a sharp knife. "Why are you making that scrunched up face Izu-chan? You know I'd never hurt my lover." She crooned.

"It's for him." She smiles.

"No! He was trying to help me, doesn't that matter to you, since you like me so much?"

"He was hindering the progress of the league, so no, it doesn't."

Izuku frowns, watching her close in on her prey. She lifts up his shirt and begins carving it up like a pumpkin on halloween.

"Stop!" Masaki screams, trying to halt the process but to no avail, Toga continues to cut his abdomen up before she stabs the knife into his leg. "It's your turn Izuku-chan." She says lovingly. "I can't." he trembles.

"His turn for what?" Masaki asks, breathless from screaming.

"It's his turn to kill you of course silly.~"

Masaki's eyes widen. "W-what? No! Please I have children!"

"And I'm sure that they'll miss you very much." Says Dabi in that monotone voice of his.

"Izuku, come on." Toga says.

"No!" He screams

"This will guarantee you more freedom Midoriya. And did you forget about your mother?"

Tears formed in Izuku's large eyes. "Just activate your quirk and crack his skull open. It's him or your mother." Izuku shook his head and walked towards Manual with his eyes closed. "Please, no! My wife will be-"

"Shut it." Dabi said, kicking him in the stomach, upsetting the cuts littering it.

Izuku activated his quirk and kicked his head in. there was a sickening crunching sound as his foot connected with his head. He opened his eyes and the once pro hero was laying on the ground, blood dripping down his head. "Now stomp on it."

"What?"

"He's still breathing." Dabi says.

Izuku gulped and shuts his eyes tightly.

He activates his quirk but instead of stomping on the poor man's head he attacks Dabi. Lunging at him, he puts all his power into a kick to the head, Dabi falls to the ground, clutching his bleeding head in pain as he falls to the ground, too dazed to react.

Izuku advances on Toga, rushing at her with 8% of his power and punches her with 5%. She has the wind knocked out of her but continues to stand her ground, she pulls a blade out of the back of her skirt and swings it wildly at him, obviously frightened by the sudden turn of events. "S-stop!" She screams, still slashing at whatever her knife can reach. Izuku makes a grab for the knife but only ends up getting his hand cut, he tries again this time succeeding. He pushes Toga to the ground and presses the knife up against her throat. "Get me the key to Manuals chains." He says confidently, she nods and he takes the blade away from his throat.

He smiles inwardly. He's finally done it. He's getting out of this place after who knows how many months.

Toga gets up slowly, Izuku still pointing the knife in her direction. She smiles "What are you-" Izuku asks before flames push him to the ground. He's on fire! He rolls around on the floor to put the flames out until someone stomps on his head and he passes out. So much for freedom.


	2. Save me

Izuku wakes up to the sight of Dabi standing over him, he notices uncomfortable feeling of chains around his feet and one of his hands. "H-huh? What happened?" He asked, head foggy and memory failing him as he tried to remember how he came to be in this position, and In all the months he had been here, he'd never woken up to anyone standing over him.

"You tried to escape, stupid brat," He says kicking Izuku hard in the stomach causing him to fold into himself and groan out in pain.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to him. Dabi activated his quirk and sent flames down to where Izuku layed.

"I-I'm sorry! Please stop!" He screamed, flames engulfing his clothes as he rolled around to try to get them to go out, though he didn't have much space because of his chained up hand, and he kept on getting tangled up. Suddenly there was a horrible burning sensation shooting across all parts of his body that were on fire and there was a sickening burnt flesh smell. He was burning alive. He screamed painfully and continued rolling around on the floor until suddenly a bucket of water was thrown upon him. He sighed in relief, but his body still felt like it was on fire. The smell of singed hair lingered in the air. "That's what you get for disobeying me, stupid. And because you tried to escape, there will be more punishments to come."

"L-Like what?" He asked, fear painfully obvious in his voice.

"We don't know yet Izu-chan." Toga said.

"Please, you already _lit me on fire_. Isn't that enough?"

"Nope." Dabi said "Oh, and Shigaraki is going to be paying you a visit later too. He's very disappointed, you see…"

"No! Not Shigaraki!" Izuku screamed, his body convulsing violently on the ground as he tried to escape his bindings. He activated his quirk and pulled at the chain attached to the wall, but to no avail. "No, no, no, _NO_!" He shouts still ineffectively trying to tear his hand away from the wall. "Shouldn't have disobeyed us. You should've killed that man when we told you to, but no, you had to play the hero. _Again._"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't kill a man, does it?"

"N-no I guess not."

"We already killed him, so I guess that's one less thing for you to worry about."

Izuku felt genuinely sick "O-okay, but please, just, whatever you do don't leave me alone with S-Shigaraki. I'm begging you."

"Geez kid, what did he do to you to make you so scared of him?" Dabi asked, causing Izuku to turn away and his face turned a violent shade of red.

"Nothing."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, I just do as I'm told. Plus, I wouldn't do anything you ask after the stunt you pulled this morning." Dabi said in spite.

"Please."

"No."

"_Please _Dabi, I'm seriously-"

"Shut up Midoriya."

"But-"

"_I said shut up."_ Dabi says, flames engulfing his hands, Izuku scootches away from him and into the wall.

"That's what I thought." He says a small smirk forming on his lips. He loved the power trip.

There was a buzz in the distance and Dabi stalked off out of the cell, leaving Izuku and Toga alone. Toga grins and walks over to where Izuku sat huddled against the wall. "Oh, Izuku-chan.~" She says sweetly, pushing him down on the ground and getting on top of him. "I absolutely hate watching you suffer, but you know there's nothing I can do about it right? Nya Izu-chan?"

"S-sure. Okay. Whatever you say T-Toga…_-chan_."

"No, really, I hate it." She says, tugging on the collar of his shirt while still sitting atop of him.

"Okay. I get that."

"Do you?" She whispered, leaning down and planting a kiss upon his lips.

"Yes! I get it!" He yelled, pushing her off of him, trying not to remember Shigaraki doing the same thing to him weeks prior to this encounter.

"Okay Izu-chan, just making sure." She said, getting up to a standing position.

"Now, I hate to leave you alone, but if I'm not mistaken Shigaraki should be here now."

Izuku's breath caught in his throat as he tried to contain himself. Toga let out a small laugh. "I'm only joking, I have no idea who's here."

"O-oh…"

"Bye Izu-chan."

-Izuku was left alone in his cell for hours before the sound of a key going into the hole in the door filled the room he was staying in.

Izuku shut his eyes tightly waiting to hear who it was. "Hello, Midoriya." Dabi said. Izuku opens his eyes and to his horror sees Shigaraki standing a few paces behind Dabi "We've figured out your punishment." Dabi says, still standing in the doorway. Izuku is too worried about his real punishment to ask what his petty one would be. "Please, don't leave me alone in here with him!" He yelled.

"Anyway," Dabi continued, not wanting to deal with what he thought to be the whiny teenager "Your punishment will be no food and one cup of water every second day for a week."

"I don't care about that, just don't leave me here with him!" Izuku yelled again.

"Well, I'll just let you two be." Dabi sighed as Izuku screamed at him not to go. Once Dabi left Shigaraki said "So, it seems you're afraid of me." He said calmly, walking over to Izuku. "I can't imagine why, because I know you wanted what I gave to you last time I saw you."

"N-no! I didn't want it!"

(This is a rape scene, if it triggers you or you just don't want to read it then dont, there's not much struggle tho.)

"Oh Izuku, my sweet sweet boy." Shigaraki moaned, taking out a key and unlocking the chain that bound his hand but leaving the shackles on, then taking off Izuku's shirt as well as his own. Tears started to form in Izuku's eyes as he tried to pull away from Shigaraki, but his grip on his shoulders was too strong. Shigaraki pulled Izuku's pants down to where the shackles were and flipped him over on the dirty ground, then he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down and off. Quickly he demanded Izuku to jerk him off and after disintegrating a few parts of his skin he finally complied. Then, he stuck his erect penis into Izuku's entrance, causing him to cry harder than he already was. "It hurts!" He screams. "Good." Shigaraki moans, thrusting harder into him until finally he cums inside of Izuku. By the end of it Izuku was also hard, so he sucked him off until Izuku came in his mouth.

(End of rape scene.)

"You were so good Izuku." He says with a smile on his face. Izuku only continues to shiver in his corner.

"Oh yeah," Shigaraki said, walking over to the chain for Izuku's hand laying on the floor "I better put this back on, Shigaraki would be pretty mad if he found out I had taken this off of you." He says, pulling Izuku by the hair to get him closer to the chain, then once there he puts the chain around his wrist and walks towards the door. "Until next time Izuku-chan."

Izuku shakes his head "I hope I never see you again." He spits, causing Shigaraki to smirk

"Oh, don't you worry, you will."

He left and Izuku cried. Will he ever be free of this? Was this his life? He missed his mother, he missed All Might, hell, he even missed Kacchan.

"S-save me." He sobbed into his arms as he curled up on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since the last time he felt _his _hands on his skin like this, five months since he went missing. Two months since he gave up on getting out of this hellhole, Five months since he saw his classmates, All Might and Aizawa-sensei. six months since he saw his mother. 9 months since he gained his power One For All.

Izuku curled into himself. He had lost weight, 56 pounds to be exact, so now when he curled up his legs didn't even touch his sunken stomach. He was so hungry his stomach wouldn't stop growling and the hunger pangs were almost unbearable, but he had gotten somewhat used to them by now… not that it didn't hurt. He brought a hand to his face and traced the outline of his cheekbone, sobbing but with no tears left to cry. Izuku looked down at his schedule for the day. He didn't know how many minutes, seconds or hours before he had training but he wasn't looking forward to it. THey haven't fed him in two weeks, so he was weak. He felt like throwing up every time he stood, and his knees kept on giving out on him. After a few moments of wallowing in self-pity, he heard the door screech open, it was Dabi. "Ready for some training Midoriya?" He asked almost politely. Izuku just shook his head. "Well, that sucks, because you have to. Shigaraki is coming in a week and you've barely showed any sign of improvement. Remember, you are going to be the next hero killer."

Izuku swallowed hard. "I'll never." He said cautiously.

"You're lucky we didn't do anything to your mother last time you disobeyed us, do you really want to take that same risk again?" Dabi asked, tone bored.

"N-no… I don't."

"Then you _will _kill pro heros. But right now, you're nowhere near good enough to kill or capture pro heros, and you start next week."

"Maybe if you fed me I'd be stronger."

"Maybe if you stopped trying to escape we wouldn't have to punish you so harshly."

"I could die."

"We wouldn't care. We'd simply get someone to replace you."

"I don't think Shigaraki would like that too much." Izuku said, causing the villain to freeze. "And why is that?" He says, his suspicions of what Shigaraki was doing to the kid getting the best of him. He knew he was low and dirty, but low and dirty enough to molest, or god forbid rape someone? a guy no less.

"B-because, he just would, trust me." Izuku says, clearly embarrassed.

"Midoriya, be honest with me, does he… touch you?" Dabi asked, sitting down next to the thin, worn out boy. Izuku visibly flinched at the question, confirming Dabi's suspicion. "He does, doesn't he? That's sick and disgusting." Dabi says, sighing.

"Nothing I can do about it though, he's our boss, plus it's not like I would stop it from happening anyway, a brat like you deserves it."

Izuku just stares at the floor. He knows he deserves it. He hates himself.

"Putting that aside though, you have training right now." Dabi says, walking over, key in hand.

Once he unlocks the tight chains Izuku rolls his hand and feet, they were the tightest they had ever been last night, leaving large imprints on his skin. He tries to stand up but fails miserably, falling flat on his face, hands outstretched only to fold inwards. He tries again, and again, and again, but to no avail.

"I-I can't." He says erring on the side of caution, not wanting to get hit as he shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for what was to come. Finally, a hard kick to his side brought him back to it. He rolls away from the source and hugs his knees to his chest. "Izuku, stop playing around, we have work to do. You're fighting a Namu today. Get up."

Izuku heaved himself up onto shaky feet, the world spinning around him as he did so, he clutches onto a wall to support himself before slipping and passing out on the floor. He wakes up and Dabi is sitting next to him, urging him silently to wake up.

"Okay," He says "Maybe you do need some food."

Izuku nods his head and licks his chapped lips. "Y-yes, please." He said, trying once again to stand. "That's it," Dabi says, hoisting Izuku into the air and letting him wrap an arm around him, then they walked to the kitchen. Dabi sat Izuku down and made him four pieces of toast with butter and a glass of orange juice. He then walked over to Izuku and placed it in front of him, it takes Izuku no more than two minutes to down everything on his plate and the orange juice in his glass. The toast tasted like nothing he had ever eaten before and the juice was so sweet it hurt his teeth on the way down his throat (He hadn't had anything remotely sweet in 5 months, try to remember). He let out a tiny burp and Dabi smacked him on the back of his head "Don't be fucking rude." He said, a look of disgust on his face. "S-sorry." Izuku whispers, placing a hand on his full stomach, which felt like it should have been bulging out a little but was still sunken in. He felt sick to be quite honest and still had trouble standing on his own, the food had not yet digested, therefore he still had no energy, his fullness also made it hard to walk. Dabi practically carried him to the training center, where he sat against the wall for a few minutes before they released the Namu. Izuku immediately shot up, fighting off the black dots that swarmed his vision and the uncomfortable fullness of his stomach. Izuku activated 8% of his power and as One for Alls power flowed through his veins green lightning engulfed him. The Namu stood still for a moment before shooting across the room at an alarming speed towards Izuku. He continued to rush at the creature and then he sent a kick flying at its face. The creature stumbled backwards before screeching into the stale air and rushing at Izuku once again, he limited his power to 5% and sent a punch directly to the things stomach, it folds over in pain and Izuku takes the opportunity to kick down on it where it's brain was exposed, it falls to the ground, obviously this one is weaker than the rest because a normal Namu would have defeated Izuku in seconds. (He really was worthless). He backed away so he could get a better running start on the thing "Full cowl, shoot style!" He shouts, absolutely bashing the things brains in. The Namu fell to the ground in a heap, shaking as it did so. "There." Izuku says, out of breath.

"Kill it." Dabi said, watching the teen's features turn to those of absolute horror. "No." He says and Dabi sighs. "Remember your mother Izuku." He says patiently waiting for Izuku to finish the job off.

"Fine." Izuku says, watching the shaking mess that was the Namu for a few seconds before he activated his quirk and ripped its head in two, then stood there shaking as bad as the Namu had been. "There, you sick bastard." Izuku spits and Dabi activates his quirk, walking towards Izuku. "You better shut your fucking mouth, kid." Dabi said, inching ever closer to Izuku who backs away in horror. "I-i'm sorry!" He stutters out, starting to shake harder. "Just remember your place." Dabi said, sending fire to Izuku's feet who dodged out of the way as quickly as he could in his weakened state.

"S-stop!" Izuku shouts at him.

"Yeah, okay." Says Dabi.

"Oh and Izuku?"

"Yes?"

"That's 'yes, sir.'" Says Dabi, poking his finger into Izuku's stomach, knowing how uncomfortably full he was.

"Yes, sir?"

"We're swapping locations tomorrow for about a month, so no funny business or we'll have to starve you until you just about die."

"O-okay, no funny business." He says but thinks _Yes! my chance to escape._

"You'll be heavily guarded and subdued, so really, don't even _think _about trying anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page."

Izuku slept the best he had since getting there last night. Of course he got woken up every 30 minutes, last night by the guy who had the ability to heat up his skin, the same guy who had burned two large holes into Izuku's back about a month ago. Izuku sighs happily and sits up. Today might just be the day he escapes. He smiles to himself, the first smile that's plastered his face since he got stuck in this situation.

He walks down a dimly lit street, to his left sits and elderly woman with no legs who is sobbing with no end in sight. "Help me." she pleads Izuku walks closer to the woman "Help me!" She repeats, reaching out to him, he reaches back. As soon as there hands meet the woman cries out the name "Kurogiri!" And suddenly he is pulled inside Kurogiri's warp gate. He screams as he floats through his body for what seems like an eternity but is actually only a few seconds.

He shivers as the memory is interrupted by the sound of his heavy door opening. It's Dabi and a few men he's never seen before. "These will be your guards, Midoriya."

"Okay… but I don't see why I need so many."

"You know you'd have more trust if you did what we have asked of you time and time again."

"Whatever… do I get breakfast before I leave?"

"You fat pig, is food all you can think about?"

Izuku freezes. _Fat?_

"Uh…"

"Nevermind, the answer is no, we need to get going as soon as possible."

Izuku stared at his stomach, and Dabi noticed this. He smiled "Okay fatty, let's introduce you to your team of guards for today."

Izuku's face reddened as he nods.

"This is Misaki, his quirk is being able to control people's state of consciousness for up to thirty seconds every minute, Mika whos quirk is being able to control people's upper body, and Guriyaga who's quirk is paralysis."

Izuku's face darkens. _So much for freedom _he thinks a second time.

"Hi." He says, causing the criminals to smile "Well, aren't you cute?"

Izuku looks up, cringe visible on his face "What sweetheart? Not into men?"

Izuku freezes remembering Shigaraki's hands on his body, his face contorts into a look of pure panic as he begins gagging from deep in the back of his throat. "Wow kid, calm down, it was just a question."

"Our sick boss rapes him, I think that's the issue here." Dabi says

"Oh." Says Misaki, looking a little shocked.

"Well, anyway, get over it Izuku, we have places to be. I'll be in the car in front of you, not that you'll see." He says boredly.

Izuku begins trembling as he pulls a hand up to cover his mouth before he vomits up bile into it.

"Disgusting." Dabi says and the other men nod in agreement. "Does he have a change of clothes?"

"Yes, but keep him in the same ones, disgusting behaviour doesn't get rewarded around here."

"You're the boss."

"Now, unlock his restraints and take him to the van. Don't forget to use your quirks as soon as you exit the building."

"Yes, sir." They say in unison, walking over to Izuku, unlocking his bindings and picking Izuku up. This causes Izuku to get even more sick, the hands on his body. "Let me go!" He yells, squirming all the way through the building and to the locked doors. Once they were outside he lost consciousness and woke up half a moment later while they were chaining him to the side of the van, he felt calmer now, but still a little shaken up. He tried to yank his arm away but found he could only use the lower half of his body. He couldn't even talk or move his eyes for fuck's sake. After they chained him up he was able to move freely again, they hit the road a few seconds later, but there was one complication. After a few minutes on the road and there were police sirens behind them. "Shit!" Guriyaga shouts, speeding up the van considerably. A few moments passed like this before they crashed, and Izuku's chains had come undone as he flipped over and over in the van, a piece of glass embedding itself in the side of his face and another larger one in his stomach. He shrieked in pain, noticing a warm liquid spreading across his lower abdomen as he laid flat on his stomach on the roof of the van. The doors being thrown open was the last thing he saw before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Inko Midoriya sits on her couch, staring blankly at the television in front of her, not really watching it but not zoned out either. She's watching the news and from the looks of things (from the view of a helicopter), the police are in a high speed chase with a white van. On the top of the screen the words 'live' flash in red behind white. Inko watches boredly as the van gets spun off the highway by the police car behind it then goes practically flying across the road then into the slope on the side of the highway not before crashing into a tree on the side of the highway.

The cops rush to park and get out of the cars while the camera zooms in on the van. She watches as they pull two live bodies out of the back one with blonde hair and one with brown, then to Inko's horror they pull a blood covered little boy with green hair out of the back as well, Inko's eyes widen with fear _...There's no way…_ She thinks to herself, watching this too thin boy being pulled to the ground and being given chest compressions. "T-that can't be him…" She mutters, about to turn off the television before the phone rings.

"Y-yes?" She asks, pulling the phone to her ear

"Inko," Boomed All Might's voice through the speakers in the phone "Turn your TV to channel two-nine-nine."

Inko starts to sob uncontrollably "I'm watching it. Oh, Toshinori, do you really think that's my boy?"

"You have to hope." All Might says.

"What hospital are they taking him to?"

"I have no idea." He answered honestly. "But let me see if I can't pull some strings and find out."

"It might not even be him, Toshinori."

"It looks like him though."

"From a distance." Inko responds sadly, as if hoping the boy was hers would make it not so.

"What did I say Inko?"

"Have hope."

"Indeed." All Might says

"A-alrighty then, I'll try, but he's covered in blood, and… and..." She said, looking back at the screen while they lifted the boy onto a helicopter and took the three men from the van in three different ambulances. "What if he dies?"

"He won't die, if there really is a higher power they wouldn't bring him back to us just to take him away."

"I stopped believing in any kind of 'higher power' 5 months ago, Toshinori."

"I know, but bear with me, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Listen, I'm going to find out what hospital they're bringing him to, then we can find out if he's really Izuku or not."

"Alright."

"Okay, bye."

"B-bye." Inko said with another sob.

Could this really be her boy?

Inko Inko stood at the hospital doors waiting for All Might to arrive so they could go in together. She fidgeted with her fingers before All Might appeared from the parking lot, looking smaller than ever. "Shall we?" He asks, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze once she grabs it as they walk into the hospital. "Tsukauchi!" All Might yells, seeing his friend. Naomasa turns around and smiles at him, then notices the hand he's holding "Oh, is this your…?" All Might looks down and instantly his face flushes. "No need to be embarrassed, she's very pretty… a little thin for what I thought was your type though." He muttered the last part, but it was true, Inko had lost a lot of weight since her son's disappearance. "No, she's just a friend of mine." He whispers, looking around the waiting room of the emergency section of the hospital slowly. "Oh, well-"

"Is he here?" All Might asks, cutting him off.

"Who? Midoriya? Yeah, he's in room Thirty-four."

"Did you hear that Inko? Thirty-four, thirty-four, thirty-four." All Might repeats to himself, starting to walk ahead until someone grabbed his arm. "Yagi, only family can visit the boy, he's in rough shape after all, he lost a lot of blood and he's still not conscious yet, he also went through a very harsh surgery this afternoon. "

"I'm here with his family, and she needs support right now."

"Yagi, I'm sorry but,-"

"Ah, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about young Midoriya-kun, are you his parents?"

"Yes, I'm the father, and this is my wife Inko Midoriya."

"H-huh? We're not-" Inko says

"You're not-" Naomasa started

"And we would love to see our son!" All might cut them both off. Naomasa simply glared at his friend while Inko looked shocked by such lies coming from the former number one hero.

"Right this way then, he's in room thirty-four.

They walk for about a moment before All Might speaks up. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I'm Yagi Toshinori."

"Wait- All Might?" The doctor says, stopping and turning around. "I wasn't aware you had a son…" the doctor says doubtfully.

"Yeah, not many people know, heh heh…"

"... Oh, you can drop the act I can tell by those two's reactions that you're not really family, but who am I to deny the number one hero a chance to support someone through a hard time?"

"F-former number one hero." All Might says, almost blushing as they continued to walk.

"Well, anyway, here we are." He says stopping in front of room thirty-four.

They both stop causing Inko to bump into All Might and apologizes profusely.

"It's fine, let's go see your boy."

They opened the door and were stunned when they found an empty bed to meet there eyes.

"M-Midoriya my boy?" There was no response. "O-oh god…" Inko says, pointing to the open window.

All might runs around the room, checking the bathroom and under the bed. "H-he's gone…" All Might says angrily, rushing over to the window and looking out into the empty world.

Most of class 1-A sat around on the couches playing a very intense game of cards, the rest either eating a late supper after training or watching the television in front of them.

"Rummy you idiot bastard why would you lay that card?!" Katsuki shouts, grabbing the queen of hearts from the pile and putting it with his nine, ten, and jack. "Shut up Bakugou." Kirishima says heatedly, throwing his cards face down on the table. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He groans "You're only just learning, it's fine." Lida says kindly, then offering him help. The news played on in the background and suddenly it was being turned up. "Guys, guys, doesn't that look like Midoriya?" Jirou said, watching the footage of the van flipping over then the police pulling out a very battered looking green-haired boy.

"What?..." Uraraka asked, looking at the TV.

"There were no casualties, all of three of the men had minor injuries and the boy in the back was very seriously injured, with a piece of glass from the windshield getting lodged in his lower abdomen, we now have confirmation that the young boy was none-other than Midoriya Izuku, who has been missing for a number of months now, he is being held at Hosu General Hospital. More on that story tonight at 11:00. In other news…"

The class was in utter shock "M-Midoriya is at Hosu General Hospital?" Denki said, as shocked as the rest of the class… hell, even Katsuki was shocked. "We need to go see him!" Uraraka shouts, and instantly Katsuki is thrown out of his trance "No way in hell am I going to see that damn nerd." He said and suddenly a fist full of cards was thrown at him. "Hey! What the actual _fuck_ was that for you fucking idiot!?" Katsuki shouts, angry as hell. "Lighten the fuck up!" Kaminari screams back. "We're going to see him, and you're coming with!" He shouts again. "No." Katsuki says, pouting. "Oh shut the fuck up and stop pouting, we'll drag you if we have to… You're his childhood friend after all." at this Todoroki walked over, a confused yet still sullen look on his face. "Where are you going?"

"They found Midoriya!" Denki shouts from behind Katsuki, causing a vein to pop out on his forehead. "Will you _shut up?!"_ He said, getting more angry by the second.

"Will you calm down Bakugou?" Says Kaminari.

"Die!"

"Anyway, who's coming with?" Sero said loudly over Katsuki's growling.

Just about everyone either raised their hand or said 'me', with the exception of Katsuki of course.

"Alright, good." Said Sero. "Someone grab Bakugou."

"What?! No, I'll blow your fucking head off if anyone so much as lays one- _hey_!" Katsuki Yelled the last part as both Kaminari and Kirishima grabbed onto either side of him and started pushing him towards the door.

…

By the time they got to the hospital it was already dark out, good thing they got their when they did because they saw a man in a hoodie dragging a limp body draped in bedsheets being dragged into a car. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Todoroki shouts, freezing the man on the spot. "Ah, young boy, I belong to the funeral department of this hospital, see, this kid died just this morning, and it's my job to take the body to the funeral home." The man said, hood still up and head still down, trying to move out of the ice that froze him where he stood. "Let me see this body." Todoroki says, but Kaminari grabbed him by the shoulder. "Listen, it's really none of our business." He says. "Shut up." Todoroki says calmly, flinching his shoulder away from Kaminari ever so quickly.

"Alright, alright, it's fine I guess." The man removed the sheet and the students let out a collective gasp.

"N-no…" Uraraka says shamefully "We… We were too late…" she says, looking at the bruised and swollen face of her first love.

"Wait," Says Todoroki "Let me feel for a pulse. I don't believe this man is who he says he is."

"Fine, fine, Go on ahead if you don't believe me…" The man said, then bent over and touched a hand to the ice as Todoroki started to walk over. Instantly the ice disintegrated and the man threw Izuku's lifeless body into the back of his car.

"Hey!" Todoroki growled, throwing some flames at the man as he rushed to the drivers side of the car. Uraraka ran over and touched the car making it fly up into the air, suddenly a flash of bright light clouded everyone's vision for a brief moment before his now shocked classmates realized it was Katsuki. "You stay the fuck away from him!" He screamed, throwing more explosions in the unknown man's way. The man stumbled back and fell onto the ground and Sero took the opportunity to bind him with tape. Uraraka released the car from it's floating 3 meters of the ground state and Momo went up to the man and removed his hood. The whole class shudders at the sight of his pale blue hair, chapped lips and bags under the eyes. "Shigaraki!" Ashido shouts, looking furious.

"You've had him this whole time, haven't you? You stupid bastard!" Katsuki says, kicking him in the ribs.

Shigaraki let out a ear-piercing laugh "You're right I have 'had' him."

Katsuki let out a low growl. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?... Kurogiri!" He yelled the last part, and suddenly Kurogiri's warp gate opens up while Shigaraki rolls through it. Katsuki runs towards it but before he so much as puts his outstretched hand through the gate it closes.

"God damnit!" He screams, stomping a foot on the ground. "Bakugo, calm down, we need to worry about-"

"Midoriya!?" Someone shouts from the front of the hospital. Everyone turns to look at who it is and are shocked to see All Might and Inko Midoriya running around the parking lot aimlessly searching for Inko's son along with half the nursing staff working in the hospital for that shift. "He's over here!" Rikido Shouts as Todoroki picks up Izuku's now overly light body. He must only weigh roughly eighty pounds by the feel of it. Everyone looking for Izuku rushes towards them and Katsuki looks so fucking angry every vein in his head is visible.

"I let him get the fuck away!"

"Bakugou, calm down, there is nothing you could have-" Denki started

"Don't you dare fucking say that there was nothing I could have done, there was plenty I could have done, and I didn't fucking do it!"

"B-Bakugou… Everything is alright, the main thing is that Midoriya is back now, isn't that enough? And I thought you hated him?..."

Katsuki's face flushed. "O-of course I don't care about him…"

"It seems like you do,... care about him I mean." Denki smiles, watching Todoroki as he passes over the body to Inko Midoriya, who falls to the ground crying while cradling her son in her arms.

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki said, walking over to Inko and trying to soothe her in a quiet and kind tone that no one thought was humanly possible to come out of Katsuki's throat.

"I love you Izuku, my baby boy, I love you… You're safe now."


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I intended on making Todoroki this way from the beginning. :)

Izuku's eyes opened slowly, muffled voices rang through his ears

"Shut… Bakugou… why… stop… that…"

What was going on? Where was he? The scent of antiseptic filling his nose…

_Oh no. Not again…_

His breath hitched in his throat and the steady beeping that filled the room became quicker in a short amount of time, he moved his limbs, expecting something to be binding him, but there was nothing. What were they thinking? Were they already done cutting him open? Did they really put him to sleep while operating? They didn't bother last time… he didn't think they even had anything to put him under with. What were they going to take this time? Last time it was a kidney. What? Some of his liver again? It was definitely too soon, maybe they were just cutting him for fun again, leaving what ranged from long gashes to short cuts on his torso. After the heart monitor (_wait what?_) picked up its pace he felt people start to crowd around him. "Midoriya!?" Someone cried out, a girl. _Uraraka_? He thought.

No! Why is she here?! She must have gotten kidnapped too, he needed to man up and really escape this time. _With her._

"Calm down Midoriya, you're all right, it's me Lida."

With that his breath got stuck in his throat as he struggled to breath. They had Lida too?

"Breath Midoriya!" someone else's voice came from the crowd. Kirishima? _Just how many people do they have?_

"Someone get a doctor!" Todoroki yelled, pushing his way through the band of people around Izuku's bed.

"You need the calm down, Midoriya, calm down." He says, putting Izuku's cold hand in his own. "You're safe now, everyone is here to support you, you're safe, you're safe." He said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Izuku sucked in a breath and his heart began to slow, after a few moments of steady breathing the nurses and doctor burst into the room with Momo, the doctor with a needle in hand.

"Out of the way, children." The doctor said, flicking at the needle.

Izuku had finally calmed down, but after seeing the man in a white coat and other men and women dressed in white clothing he began to panic again "P-please don't cut me u-up!" He screamed, jumping out of the bed then immediately getting tangled up in all the wires, IV's, and even feeding tube causing him to fall to the ground. "Midoriya-kun…" Uraraka muttered, taking in the scene in front of her. Todoroki jumped in between the doctors and Izuku as Izuku began coughing violently. "He was just calming down." He said sternly. "He doesn't need to be put under, my being here is enough to calm him down." The class raised an eyebrow at this, even Katsuki "What the hell does that mean?" He questioned

"Didn't you notice how he calmed down after _I _talked to him?" Shouto smirked.

"You arrogant piece of shit." Bakugou said, a little annoyed but also a little amused at Shouto's arrogance, after all, he was never like this.

"P-please…" Izuku said between coughing.

"Midoriya, what did I tell you a few minutes ago?" Shouto said, looking down while Izuku looked up. "T-that I'm safe…"

"Yeah, and I wasn't lying. No one here is going to 'cut you up', got it? They're here to help you." Todoroki said, going back to talking with the doctor.

"Y-yeah, okay…" he said, still a little sceptical. What if this was all a trick? Some kind of mind-altering quirk, what if he was in that warehouse and this was all a crude test to see what he would do in this situation, immediately he began tearing the wires away from his chest, he ripped the Iv's out and once he started pulling out the feeding tube, the conversation between the doctor and Shouto came to a halt as Shouto turned around to see what Izuku was doing and why he was making such a pained sound.. "Hey, hey, hey, What are you doing?" Shouto asked, bending down and grabbing Izuku's right hand and pulling it away from the feeding tube

"I need to leave." He said, plain and simple.

"You can't just leave young Midoriya, you're still recovering." The doctor said, looking over Shouto's shoulders as Izuku began to pick himself up off the floor. "You don't understand, this is all a trick-" He gulped "I have to get back to them or I'll be punished, or worse, my mother will be punished." Izuku said, and at that the whole class either scuffed their feet, rubbed the back of their neck or looked down. "About that…" Bakugou said.

"Your mo-" Uraraka started but was cut off by one of the nurses.

"That's sensitive information, he doesn't need to be told that now, especially not by some child."

Uraraka looked down and blushed while Bakugou suddenly looked very angry. "Hey, you old bitch, don't fucking speak to her like that."

"Excuse me? Do you realize who you're talking to? I'm-"

"_Shut up_!" Izuku yelled, eyes wide with fear. The whole class turned to face him. "I need to get out of here!" He screamed.

"This isn't a trick Midoriya."

"W-what?" He said, eyes filling with tears. "What if they have mom? They said they'd kill her."

"Deku…" Katsuki started.

"Don't you dare." The same nurse said.

"What?" Said Izuku "Where's my mom?"

"Auntie Inko's been… kidnapped." Said Katsuki, causing Izuku's eyes to look at if they would pop out of his head, tears began to finally fall from them as his body became racked with sobs. "No…" He cries. "No!" He repeats.

"Now, look what you've done, his fragile mind shouldn't be able to handle this."

Shouto rolled his eyes, he knew if Izuku was anything, he was strong minded… though it wasn't looking like his mental state was doing too good after his five months of being kidnapped.

"Izuku, the pro's are going to find her, don't worry." Kaminari reassures.

"No!" Izuku shouts "They won't!" He shouts again. With that shouto pushes him onto the bed, and suddenly slaps Shouto's hands away "Like they 'found' me?" He asks, before he remembers just how he came to be there. He remembered the piece of glass embedded in his abdomen before waking up here, so naturally he reaches down and pulls up his hospital gown, not caring about his penis being shown to the world as his classmates wince at his stuck-out ribs and hip bones, not to mention the giant grotesque scar across his lower torso, all but Shouto of course who was too busy staring at his junk with a face as red as a tomato, a smile planted there none-the-less. "What happened to it?... What happened to me?" He said, almost forgetting about his mother. If only she were here to hold him and make him feel better. "I can hold you and make you feel better." Shouto said freshly, plopping down next to the greenette, face still red, and smile still present. Did he say that out loud?

"Yes." Most of the class said in unison. Kasuki ignoring everything, deep in thought about 'auntie Inko'.

"Well, o-okay then, I guess you can" Izuku said, standing up then sitting back down in Shouto's lap, causing Shouto's smile to widen and Uraraka to become intensely jealous for some reason as he wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist. Feeling Shouto's arms around his waist made him stop sobbing as he thought about Dabi and what one of the last things he said to him was.

_You fat pig, is food all you can think about?_

Midoriya's face turned red and he sucked in his already sunken-in stomach causing his insides to hurt with the pressure of being in such a confined space, he was sitting rather uncomfortably in Shouto's lap, but Shouto was comfortable, and rather pleased with himself, not that anyone noticed. Everyone thought he was trying to be nice, not share his gay feelings with Izuku. It's not like Izuku would ever like him back, but… that wouldn't stop him. (Yes he noticed Izuku suck in, but didn't think too much about it.)

"You wanted to know what happened? Should we call a guardian?

Izuku suddenly stiffened "How could you? She's not even-" Izuku was cut off by the doctor.

"Mr... " he looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the name. "Mr. Aizawe Shoto has volunteered to take you in for the time being."

"Aizawa Shouta-Sensei you mean?"

"Yes-... that's it."

Izuku looked visibly shaken at that "Why?..."

Shouto stroked Izuku's hair. "Because he cares about you… we all do." He said, making the greenette blush.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean he has to take me in or anything. A worthless piece of shit like myself doesn't deserve such kindness, as Dabi has told me time and time again.

The whole class, even the doctor and nurses went silent after that comment. "That's not true- You're not-" Shouto didn't know what exactly to say. "Don't put yourself down like that, you damn nerd." Came a voice from the back. It was obviously Katsuki, he didn't need to hear the voice to know that, who else openly called him such names?

"So should we call your guardian and get you all informationed up?" The doctor asked, ignoring the obvious shock in the room at Katsuki being nice for once, besides last month when he comforted Inko Midoriya of course, but this was different. This was Izuku.

"S-sure." Izuku said, feeling a little less crowded once the doctor and nurses left, it may have been a big hospital room, but the whole class was in there, so it was rather full, like him… he noticed he felt bloated. The doctor didn't leave before telling nurse Haruko to put the IV's back in his arms and the wires back on his chest. Once she left Izuku started to pull out the feeding tube.

"What are you doing, Midoriya?" Shouto asked quietly, pulling his arm hand away from the feeding tube once again

"I don't want that shit going in me." He said

"But you need it." Kaminari said simply, taking a seat on the bed beside Shouto and Izuku, who was still sucking in. His face was even beginning to turn red from the pain and effort.

"Why don't you want it in?" He asks.

"B-because, it'll make me fatter than I already am…" He mumbled, his face practically glowing with embarrassment.

"What?" Kaminari questioned, leaning closer.

"N-nothing, you weren't supposed to hear anyway…" That was a really stupid thing to say and was glad no one heard him. Little did he know though, Todoroki _had_ heard him, and immediately pulled his hands away from Izuku's waist and instead moved them to his upper torso, knowing it must be uncomfortable for him. Now he knew why he sucked in.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief and pushed out his non-existent gut.

The class talked to Izuku for about half an hour before Aizawa burst through the door with the same doctor as before.

"Kid!" He says, rushing over to him before stopping in his tracks. "Why is Todoroki holding you like that?"

"We're cuddling." Shouta says with a blank face and monotone voice, brushing a hand through Izuku's thick locks.

"O-oh?" Aizawa says quietly

Izuku gives a nervous chuckle "I needed someone to hold me." he says, giving another nervous laugh. _Great, now my teacher thinks I'm gay. Thanks a lot Todoroki._ He thinks, and scooches out of Shouto's lap, much to his displeasure. "Now, I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave. Except you of course Mr. Aizawa."

Izuku looks up then down "C-can Todoroki stay?" And with that Shouto's face turned beat red _again_.

"That's fine. The rest please leave." Uraraka looked jealous once again. But it's not like it was romantic, they were both guys after all… right? She looked back once more before leaving to see the two boys holding hands and she felt a throb in her heart.

"Now, I should start by saying you have been in a medically induced coma for about a month and a half."

Izuku squeezed Shouto's hand and Shouto squeezed back. "When you first got here you were almost kidnapped again. But luckley Todoroki here and the rest of the class came at just the right time, they saved you from Shigaraki." Aizawa said

"But you're not endangered anymore, there are constantly guards outside your door. Like Twenty-four/Seven, if you ever need help, just call out."

Izuku looked over at Shouto and gave him a small smile, then mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"You needed to go through a very intense surgery as well. It went successfully though, as you can tell. There was damage to your large intestine so we had to take it out and stitch up the wound. That's why that scar is so large."

Izuku cringed and looked at the floor.

"You also had a glass shard piercing the left side of your face when you came in and when the children saved you from your capture, you had several other smaller pieces of glass pierce your entire body as well as face."

Izuku looked confused for a moment before asking: "Why? What happened?"

"Well," The doctor says. "You were in a car which was dropped from two or three meters off the ground."

Izuku just looked even more confused at this.

"How di-"

"Uraraka." Shouto says calmly, touching the biggest scar in the litters of them on his face. Izuku pulls back a little and looks at the doctor.

"And when can I get this stupid tube out of me?" He asks.

"We can take it out in a short while if you'd like… But you'll be on a healthy regimen of protein-filled drinks and meals."

"What?" Izuku scowles. "Why?"

The doctor looks at him with a set of confused eyes, as if saying 'isn't it obvious?'

"Because you are severely malnourished, you look underweight as well, but we don't know how much you weigh though, so if you could just step on this scale over here…"

Izuku got up from the bed, IV bags whilst Shouto pushed the heart monitor over to the scale, he stepped on tentatively and stared down at the numbers in shock. "79 pounds?" the doctor said as Izuku opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"You seem shocked, just how much did you weigh before?"

"One-hundred-and-forty-seven pounds."

"That means you lost…" The doctor looked up at the ceiling. "Sixty-eight pounds." Shouto finished, an angry look for Izuku on his face. "Good-looking and smart, eh?" The doctor said, smiling, causing Shouto to blush. "I bet all the girls like you, young man."

Shouto laughed. "I'm not really into girls…" He said then looked up from the floor, making Aizawa give a shocked look. "The girls in our school I mean. Of course I'm into girls." He says, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, so anyway…" He adds, giving a non-convincing smile. Aizawa simply looked at the floor, thinking about how he's clearly gay (Lol, kill me now plz).

"Yes, anyway… Midoriya, you will stay in the hospital for about another few weeks before leaving so we can make sure everything is running smoothly, and am I right in saying your school has a dorm system set in place?"

"Yes." Izuku answers

"Well, you'll be staying with your guardian for about a month after leaving-"

"But-"

"No 'but's', and until you get back up to a healthy weight you won't be participating in any training. Okay?"

Izuku's face took on a red hue as he stepped closer to the doctor, about two heads smaller than him, his method of intimidation wasn't really working out to well. Not that Izuku Midoriya would ever try to intimidate anyone.

"I'll train whether you like it or not, _sir_." He says angrily.

"Now now, no need to go all cutesy on me."

Izuku immediately looked down at the floor. "I'm not 'cutesy'" He muttered before turning around and walking back to his bed, a few wires attached to his chest coming off before Shouto got to his side and started pushing the heart monitor back with him.

"I'll see what I can do about the training part after talking with my team. I'll see what they think is best, for now just hold tight and hope for the best." He said, walking out and closing the door behind him, shortly after he left the rest of the class let themselves back in. This was going to be a long 'few weeks' if he couldn't even train.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku woke up bound to a cold bed of metal, the strong smell of antiseptic wafting around in the room. what was going on? He had no idea. It was his third month being imprisoned by the league of villains, and boy was he already sore from the beatings he had endured in that time, he wasn't looking forward to whatever was about to happen now. "Hello?" He said, not really expecting any answer, but doing so anyway. "Hello?!" He called out again, this time in a hoarse yell. It took a few moments, or seconds really, for the door to open and for Dabi to step in, Toga and Spinner following close behind. "You drugged me, and now I'm fastened to a metal bed. Just what do you think-" Dabi kicked the bed harshly, causing it to roll back a bit, this way Izuku could see a small table with various tools on it. Sharp tools. Tools used for cutting people open sharp tools. Izuku's breath hitched and caught in his throat. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked in a voice as calm as he could muster in his panicked state.

Spinner smirked and walked towards the table, causing Izuku to flinch as he picked up a disposable scalpel with a plastic handle "We're a bit low on funding, see? So would it be okay with you if we took just one kidney to sell on the black market?" He laughed "Just kidding, we're not asking for anything, we're taking it whether you like it or not." He said, still grinning.

Izuku tried to swallow the large lump in his throat but ended up choking on his own spit instead. "What's wrong? Scared of a little blade? It won't hurt that much Izu-Chi, don't be such a baby, be a man!" Toga grinned down at him "I know you can do this.~" She said, bending over and placing a kiss on his forehead and ruffling his hair playfully. Izuku scrunched up his eyes and tried to pretend it was his mother, but to no avail, he was too scared right now. "Will I atleast be put under? Or will you freeze my stomach? What are you gonna…" Izuku paused when he saw the widening grin on their faces. "I told you, we don't have much funding, and no one's willing to pay for any drugs for you with their own money."

Izuku's body heated up rapidly, no, God, he didn't want them to cut him open with no drugs in his system.

"T-Toga?" He said in the loudest voice he could muster.

"I was gonna, but then I realized how fun it would be to watch you get cut open without it Izu-chan, I think you're man enough to handle it." She responded patiently, still running one hand through his hair to comfort him.

Izuku began to thrash around on the bed "I'm not! I'm not man enough to handle it! Please don't do this! I have never done anything to you guys! PLEASE! My body will go into shock and I'll die!" He yelled, banging his head off the back off the bed while tugging on his restraints. "Number one," Said Dabi. "You ruined our plans various times, and number two, if you died we'd just have more organs to sell." Dabi finishes, causing Izuku to flail harder

"Calm down izuku, if you're not still I could cut too deep, cut into an organ, I could cut in the wrong place, etcetera."

Izuku let his body go limp. He might have been horribly abused and was losing hope of being rescued, but he was far from wanting to die. "Okay, good." Said spinner. "Hand me the esmark bandages and the artery clamp from the table at the head of the medical table please Toga." Spinner said to her.

"Okie.~" She responds, rubbing Izuku's head once more before grabbing something from above him and handing it to Spinner.

He placed the scalpel on the top of his abdomen and pushed down. Izuku screamed at the blinding pain as the villain pressed down and dragged the Scalpel down Izuku's stomach.

"Midoriya!" Came a fuzzy voice and Izuku continued to scream in terror.

"Midoriya!" The voice yelled again, and the pain stopped as fast as it had started. All of a sudden Izuku was painfully aware that this was all a nightmare (/Memory), and Shouta Aizawa's face came into his line of view as he realized he was covered in sweat and shaking, freezing cold. "Shh, kid, it's okay…" He said, running his fingers through his thick black hair. He reached out to touch Izuku but he winced and so Aizawa rested his hand on the bed instead. "Are you okay?" He asked, watching as Izuku tried to wipe away the sweat covering his face. "Yeah… I'm fine…" Shouta gave a sad smile and looked at the time on the guest room's nightstand "It's four am, if you don't want to go back to sleep, I understand, you can go to the living room and watch the TV if you want," He said, getting up to leave. "Just keep the volume down l-" He stopped as Izuku grabbed his arm with a sweaty, trembling hand. "P-please don't leave me." Izuku breathed out. "Listen, I understand you don't want to be alone, but I'm tired and-"

"Then I'll come with you." Izuku cut off.

"What?"

"I'll sleep on your floor." He clarifies.

"Well, okay, but… are you sure your okay with going back to sleep? You've been here for a week and every night you actually slept you've had nightmares."

"You're right, I don't feel like going back to sleep right now, but I still don't want to be alone." Izuku said, taking in a breath and letting it out as a shaky sigh.

"Well alright, grab a blanket then." Shouta said, walking out of the room, Izuku following slightly behind him, blanket in hand.

Once in the room, Shouta flopped onto the bed and fell asleep right away, meanwhile Izuku lay on the floor, his nightmares plaguing his mind as he tried his best to stay awake.

—-

"Hey Izuku, you wanna come hang out with me and Todoroki later?" Says Momo over the phone

Izuku thinks about it for a moment, weighing whether or not he wanted to leave the house (He was scared to after hearing in full detail what happened at the hospital, when he nearly got abducted for a second time), but thought he better take the chance and go out. "Yeah sure," He said. "What time?" Momo clicks her tongue and sighs. "Maybe five o'clock, neither of us have cram school today, so it should work out."

"Okay Yaoyorozu, does Todoroki know about this? 'Cause it sounds like he might not."

"You're the 'first'." Momo giggles on the other side of the phone.

"What's so funny?" Izuku asks with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, nothing. I just think you and Todoroki would be really cue- Ow! What was that for Todoroki? That hurt!" Momo yells angrily, a little out of character for her.

"W-what happened Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She answered, and Izuku could practically hear her pouting on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, where are we going to meet?" Izuku questions, concern still in his tone.

"How about Ise Sueyoshi? The restaurant on Harajuku Takeshita Street." She asks.

"A restaurant? Really?" Izuku questions."I don't have any money." He adds.

"Don't worry, Todoroki said he'd pay for y-... I mean us, so going to a restaurant is no issue then, right?"

"Oh, well, … okay I guess… If Todoroki's gonna pay."

"Alright! He said yes." The last part was a little hard to hear.

"Are you talking to Todoroki again? I thought he didn't know… but you've been making plans with him right in the room… why's he there in the first place?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Oh, did I say he didn't know? I didn't mean to, it was his idea after all."

"Well then why did you-?"

'I gotta go now Midoriya, see you later- Oh! And I might not be able to make it."

"But-"

"'K bye.~" She said, hanging up and leaving Izuku very confused as she did so.

"Bye…" He whispers to himself.

Izuku hangs up and stares down at the phone before exiting the guest bedroom and walking down the hallway to the living room of Aizawa's apartment.

"Hey kid, I know you just had lunch two hours ago, but do you want a snack?" Aizawa asked patiently, for some reason getting this kid to eat was a struggle, but he definitely needed to gain back at least some of the weight he had lost, the kid looked like a walking skeleton. "Hmm, what do you have?" Izuku said, playing his little game.

"Wasabeef and walking taco potato chips, Almond crunch pocky, Lemon mousse and Tiramisu Oreo bits and Hiyoko sweet buns, any of that sound appetizing?"

"Not really…" Izuku said, trying his best not to think about Dabi calling him fat.

Aizawa sighed and walked over to the next cubert, opening it he said: "We have Tokyo banana, Dorayaki, Cheese corn, or Jagariko sticks."

"That's all junk, don't you have anything healthy?" Izuku says, sitting down at the island and staring down at his hands.

Aizawa let out another sigh and walked over to his 'healthy cubert' "What about ORganic pea chips?" He asked.

"No…"

"Dried konnyaku?"

"No."

"Goya chips?"

"No."

"Black pepper broad beans?"

"No thanks."

Aizawa's eye twitched as he stared at Izuku. "Midoriya, you really need to start eating more, you barely ate any lunch and you didn't have any breakfast-"

"Because I woke up late!"

"No matter the reason, you haven't gained any weight back and at this rate you'll never get back to school and training. You barely eat anything at all!"

Izuku flinched at the words. Maybe he'd get his weight up so he could go back to school then lose it all again. "D-do you have any Kit-Kat's?"

Aizawa smiled, "I have Autumn Chestnut." He said, opening and digging around in a drawer for them.

"I'll give you two." He said, handing him two autumn chestnut Kit-Kat's.

Izuku ate without a word after that, then the two sat there together watching a movie for the remainder of time Izuku had to wait before going on his 'date' with his friends.

Izuku looked at his new phone (One that Aizawa got him, as his old one had been destroyed when he got kidnapped) and gasped. It was four-forty-nine, and it took twenty minutes to get to Ise Sueyoshi from there. "Shit." He cursed aloud.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked.

"I told Yoayorozu I'd meet up with her and Todoroki-kun at Ise Sueyoshi at five."

"Oh, and do you actually plan on eating?" Aizawa questioned a little sarcastically.

"Yes!" Izuku pouted.

Izawa reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Okay, let me give you some money then." He said, pulling out some cash.

"N-no it's fine, Todoroki said he'd pay for me and Yaoyorozu."

Aizawa held the cash out for Izuku to take. "Take it anyway," He says, pushing the cash into Izuku's hand.

"Eight-thousand Yen?" Izuku said, gulping.

"Spend it wisely." Aizawa told him, getting up and stretching. "Well, I suppose you want me to drive you?" He asked him.

"Uh, well, if you wouldn't mind, yeah, that would be great."

"Alright, let's get going then." Aizawa said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the keys for his car.

The drive to the restaurant was a silent one, once they got there Aizawa asked one question, "When do you want me to pick you up?"

Izuku smiled and undid his seat belt. "I can walk." He said, opening the car door before being grabbed by the sleeve.

"Kid, I hate to tell you this, but you're walking around with a target on your back right now, I was hesitant enough to let you go on this… 'date' with your friends, but there's no way I'll let you walk all the way home, it takes like three hours anyway." Aizawa told him.

"Yeah, you're right…I guess I'll just call once I'm done."

"Alright kiddo." He says carefully as Izuku shuts the door. As soon as Aizawa drives away his phone vibrates in his pocket, indicating he got a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text, which was from Yaoyorozu. "I won't be able to make it." He read aloud. Alright… he thought. This is fine. That's when he spotted Todoroki waving at him from the bench next to the restaurant, and how good he looked in his suit and his hair styled the way it was made his cheeks heat up and his heart beat fast in his chest. What was this feeling?

—-

Next time: Izuku and Shouto's date! :D Finally, something good about this fucking story.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku stared at Shouto for a moment before his heart stopped fluttering. "H-Hey Todoroki." Izuku said.

"Call me Shouto, Midoriya-kun."

"O-okay, Shouto. You look great by the way."

"Oh, thanks… you always look great, even if you don't dress up like me…"

"Thanks…" Izuku said, thinking how awkward this was… where was Yoayorozu?

"Well, we should go in then."

"Yeah." Responded Izuku.

They got in and got settled at a table and Shouto stared at Izuku longingly.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" Izuku asked, touching his face.

"No, I was just admiring your beauty. You're complexion is amazing, your skin is smooth, your eyes are large and sparkling and your lips are plump and soft looking." Shouto said, causing Izuku's face to heat up.

What guy says that to another guy? Does Todoroki… like me like he would a girl? He thought, covering his heated up face with his hands.

"Todor- Shouto… Do you… l-" Izuku started.

"Hi, I'm Saito Izumo, and I'll be your waitress this evening. what can I get you?"

Shouto hadn't even looked at his menu before answering, "The sashimi with a side of Yakitori please."

"Okay, and how about you?" She asked, turning to face Izuku.

"Me? Uh… yeah… I'll just have the miso soup." He said, forcing a smile. He had already had two Kit-Kats, he didn't need anymore calories… oh, he should have just stayed at Aizawa's apartment…

"That's all you're going to eat?" Shouto asked from across the table. "I-I don't want to waste what little money I got from Aizawa."

Izuku lied, he didn't want to get fat! That's why. "Nonsense. I'll pay for you, didn't Yaoyorozu tell you that?" Shouto explained.

"Then I don't want you to waste your money on me." Izuku said, feeling on the verge of panic.

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

"I insist."

"I don't really care, will you s-"

'Can you stop worrying about your weight? You look like a walking skeleton for God's sake!" Shouto shouted, drawing the attention of many other customers in the restaurant as Izumo simply stared, shocked. "Um… okay, so do you want more food?" She asked, still too stunned to wipe the stupid look off her face. "Yeah, I'll also have the Tonkatsu dish with shredded cabbage." Izuku said a little louder than a mutter, sinking down into his seat in embarrassment. "Okay…" Izumo said, writing it down on her little notepad.

"I'm sorry." Shouto said as Izumo walked away.

"It's… it's fine, I guess it is a little stupid, huh?" Said Izuku.

"What?" Asked Shouto, still feeling bad about his little outburst.

"Well, Dabi just, well, he called me fat… and ever since then I haven't been able to eat properly."

"But why? It was just one comment…"

"Yeah, but when I was little Kacchan used to bully me about my weight, I was a little chubby after all."

"Oh…" Said Shouto, his cheeks flaring up because of his anger.

"You're not fat, not even chubby, Midoriya. You must realize this, don't you?"

"Maybe, but ever since I was seven and Kacchan bullied me over it, I just haven't felt good about my weight, and now that Dabi called me a fat pig… well, you know…"

"I guess I understand… is that why you lost so much weight there? Because you refused to eat?" Shouto asked, a pitying look in his eyes. "I… no, it was because they starved me. I barely got to eat anything there and when I did it was just… toast and butter with a side of water. Not to mention all the exercise they forced me to do… oh God… I haven't told anyone about Manual yet… they still think he's only missing…"

"What do you mean?"

"T-They forced me to beat him, you have to understand, I didn't want to-... and then they killed him. It's my fault… We would've… I could've escaped with him… I should've… shouldn't have tried to save myself… oh God…" Izuku said, tears starting to form in his eyes and threatening to fall.

"Izuku, it's okay... it's not your fault he died."

"It is though." He muttered. "He was looking for me… if I was strong enough… but I'm not. I'm weak… that's why Shigaraki-" Izuku stopped in his tracks, remembering HIS hands on his skin, his heart beating out of his chest, Shigaraki's erect cock shoved into his entrance…

Izuku rose a hand to his mouth and did his best to hold back the Kit-Kats from coming back up his throat, while Shouto got up out of his seat and went to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch. "Don't touch me!" He shouted, sounding scared as people turned in their seats once again to stare. "Midoriya, what's wrong?" Shouto whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down.

Izuku got up and dashed to the men's bathroom in a hurry, Shouto following close behind. He put a hand on Izuku's back and rubbed small circles into it while he threw up into the toilet. Finally, after about ten minutes of dry heaving (Because he had so little in his stomach) He stepped away from the toilet and began washing his hands.

"Midoriya, what did Shigaraki do to you exactly? Did it have anything to do with all the scars on your stomach?" he asked patiently, watching Izuku's expression change from sorrowful to scared all over again. "No, he… he raped me." Izuku frowned, drying his hands off. Shouto stared at the ground before looking up at him. "I'll burn him alive." Says Todoroki, clearly angered.

"I just wonder if he's doing the same to…" A sob escapes Izuku's throat and he's unable to continue speaking.

"Your mother?" Shouto finished for him and Izuku gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't ready to leave Aizawa's house yet, I shouldn't have agreed to do this, I was being stupid thinking I was strong enough to handle seeing you again."

"Seeing me again? What does that mean?" Shouto asked, holding Izuku's shrunken frame in his strong arms.

"Seeing someone from the day they weaned me off of those drugs, the ones keeping me in a coma, someone from the day I found out my mother had been kidnapped."

"Oh…" Shouto said, sounding a little disappointed that he didn't get a love confession like he was hoping.

"Shouto?"

"Hmm?"

"I really am sorry." Izuku said, turning around in Shouto's arms, now facing him.

"Don't be,"

"Todoroki, I'm really thankful to have you as a friend."

"I'm glad you're my friend too, and it's Shouto to you."

"Shall we go out and eat?" Izuku asked, tears still streaming freely from his eyes, but he didn't care.

"Yes. Let's go, Midoriya."

"That's Izuku to you." He said with a timid, small smile.

They walked back to their table and took a seat. They talked for a few moments and Shouto even managed to get Izuku to laugh before their food arrived.

"Thank you." Shouto said to their waitress before digging into his food. After about two minutes of eating his food he looked up and saw the nervous look on Izuku's face as he stared down at his food. "It's okay Izuku, take your time, but you need to eat, or… or I'll have no choice but to tell Aizawa."

"Y-You can't…!" shouted Izuku, and once again all eyes in the restaurant were on him, and this time they looked a little annoyed.

"I mean, you can't." He said in a quieter voice, looking around nervously to see if people were still staring.

"Well, if you don't get your weight up… I don't think it's healthy, what you're doing- Starving yourself I mean."

"I'm not starving myself!" Izuku said angrily, pushing out his bottom lip and crossing his arms, causing Shouto to laugh even in this serious situation.

"Izuku, you look adorable right now, I wish I had a camera." He grinned, making Izuku pout all the more. "But seriously, you look like death and I'm afraid that if I don't do something that's what will happen; you'll die." Shouto said very matter-of-factly.

"Okay, okay, I'll fucking eat… just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Fine, I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about though, it's not like-"

"Just shut up." Izuku said with a small fake laugh after the fact, trying to make it sound like he was joking when he really wasn't.

"Okay, okay… So how's life at Aizawa's place as opposed to, you know...?" Shouto asked, nearly smacking himself in the head when he saw more tears fill Izuku's eyes, of course he had to bring up his mother. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Shouto let out a sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"It's fine. Everything is fine, though Aizawa gets annoyed with me pretty easily."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, it's just the whole eating thing, see, when he asks me if I want something to eat, I make him go through the long list of things he has and I just say no to all of them." Izuku laughs, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'd get pretty damn pissed off too, just imagine earlier when I snapped but multiply that by ten." Said Shouto, giving him a reference point.

"Ha, yeah…"

"So, how's life at home for you?" Izuku questioned, wondering if he'd upset Shouto as well after the fact, he knew his home life was never good.

"Oh, same old, same old. You know how my father is. Doesn't lay a single finger on Fuyumi, I continue to cry myself to sleep at night, oh it's a luxurious life alright."

"You're joking about crying yourself to sleep at night, right?"

"Yes and no." Shouto laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku said, starting to stuff his face with shredded cabbage, happily if I may add.

The date continued on like this for about another thirty minutes, Izuku was a slow eater and a loud talker after all, but when it ended he felt full and happy, two things he hadn't felt in a long time. When Aizawa showed up to pick him up Shouto told him he'd call the next day and kissed him on the forehead and he blushed like a girl would after being kissed on the lips so unexpectedly by a pretty boy like Shouto Todoroki.

Even Aizawa commented on the blush on his face when he got in the car after waving goodbye to Shouto.

"Why's you face so god damn red, kid? And why are your eyes so puffy? Were you crying? Did Todoroki make you cry? And where is Yaoyorozu? Don't tell me this was just a front to go on a date with Todoroki, you can tell me if you like him like that, you know."

The last part made the blush on Izuku's face deepen. "It's not like that!" He shouted in the confined space of the car.

"Then where was Yaoyorozu?" Aizawa smirked knowingly.

"S-She texted me last minute and said she couldn't make it."

"Sure."

"It's true!" Izuku said, getting defensive.

"Did this date have anything to do with the way Todoroki was holding you while you sat on his lap in the hospital?"

"No!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Aizawa said, backing off after that, knowing that even if Midoriya wasn't crushing on Todoroki, Todoroki was definitely crushing on Midoriya. Maybe Yaoyorozu and Todoroki planned the whole thing.

No, probably not… Todoroki was probably just being a good friend, no hidden intentions of getting into Midoriya's way too small for a boy his age's pants.

And with that thought they drove home, once again in silence.

Izuku woke up the next day with the sun beaming down on him through the window and what sounded like many voices coming from another room in the apartment. It's probably just the TV. He thought. He slowly rose off the bed and put his socks on, he got his stuff ready for a shower and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, but just before he could shut the door Aizawa called out to him. "Izuku…" a man dressed in a police officer's outfit said as he entered the room. "We found your mother last night…" He said, and a smile spread across Izuku's face. "Really?" He asked, happy he was finally about to go home.

"We found her in a river bank… She's dead."

Oh, how I love seeing my favorite characters suffer...


	8. Chapter 8

"W-What?"

"Son, we're very sorry… one of our men got a call last night, an anonymous tip that there was a body floating in the river, no cement block, no body bag, no-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Izuku yelled, tears freely streaming down his face. "I knew this would happen, I knew if I didn't go out and look for her myself then she'd be found _DEAD_." Izuku was on the fence about whether or not to continue screaming or to storm off. After a moment of silence one of the three police officers in the room spoke. "Son, there was nothing anyone could do about it, we had our men and plenty of pro heroes searching for her, and they all did the best they could! You think you could have done better than a whole task force and at least ten pro heroes?" The officer finished

"I don't care if I could have done better! She's my mother and what did I do? I sat here, on my ass, and did nothing. NOTHING."

"Listen Mr. Midoriya, just calm down, I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

"A lot to take in? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Now Midoriya-" Aizawa started, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Shut up! All of you! Shut up!" He screamed, powering up his quirk and punching the wall with only five percent of his power. "Fuck all of you!" He shouted, ripping his fist out of the new hole in the wall. "Fuck!" He made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, snot and tears falling into his open, sobbing mouth. He sat down on the edge of the tub and cried for what felt like hours until a knock on the door shook him back to reality. "Midoriya, please come out so we can talk about this." Aizawa said from the other side of the door, he reached down and tried the handle of the door, but it was locked. Of course.

"Go away!"

"Midoriya, come on. The police left..."

"I don't want to talk about anything, just leave me alone. I need to be alone right now!" He shouts, turning his head in the direction of the door and noticing the one thing in the shower that wasn't pure white out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and realized it was a razor, not in perfect condition and probably dull.

He got up as Aizawa continued to speak from the hallway (but all he heard was mumbled speech) and grabbed the razor, now realizing it was a safety razor, which had a replaceable blade. Huh.

He twisted the handle of the razor clockwise first, and when that didn't work, he twisted it counterclockwise, which exposed the blade. He lifted the blade out of the razor, not bothering to be careful not to cut himself and pulled the blade out. He pulled down his pants and Aizawa was still outside the door when Izuku began to slide the blade across the skin of his thighs. This was an old habit of his, one he much thought he'd gotten rid of after starting his third year in middle school, when his mom found out because his shorts came up a bit past his lower thigh while he had his feet up on the couch one day. She screamed at him and cried, all the while hugging him as she begged him to tell her why and told him he was going to see a therapist.

He never did tell her it was because Katsuki and everyone else in the school bullied him on a daily basis, and he refused to go see a therapist too. This made him cry all the more, but the razor was, as he thought, a bit too dull to do any real damage. He got up, pants around his ankles, and checked the cabinet over the sink for more disposable blades that were actually sharp and found some in a little box beside some ibuprofen. He opened the sealed box and pulled out a blade, he then sat back down and took his pants all the way off. At this point Aizawa had decided it was best to leave him alone for the time being and he sat down in the tub and began cutting deep into his skin. The cuts were a little over half an inch wide, about three and a half inches long and a few centimeters deep. "Nguh…" He moaned, cutting deeper into his flesh.

Blood filled the bottom of the tub, the sight reminding Izuku of his days while kidnapped with the league of villains when they would cut him up for absolutely no other goddamn reason then to fuck with him. The blood all over the floor, the pain, the wishing his mother was there to comfort him… it was all the same, except now, he knew he'd never see his mother again.

He traced with his fingers over the cuts, then moved further down his thighs where there wasn't as much blood and you could actually see his old scars. They were still very pink and popped out from his skin, so of course, he brought the razor to the popping pink flesh of his thighs and dug in, tracing it as he did so. "Gahhhh!" He screamed as he squirmed. It hurt like a bitch and Aizawa was at the door in seconds. "Midoriya? Midoriya, are you okay? What are you doing in there?" He asked cautiously.

"'M... fine." Izuku cried.

"Listen, I think it would be good for you to come out and just talk."

"N-no…" Izuku's world was starting to look fuzzy. Maybe cutting so deep was a bad idea... "Just... leave me be, I'll… I'll be fine…" Izuku said, head tingling and black spots dancing before his vision.

"I'm… I'm going to take a… bath, okay?" He slurred, turning on the water spout on and putting to plug in the drain. Blood mixed with the water and turned it orange, and the blood from his cuts swirled around him.

"Okay…" Aizawa said, about to walk away. "But we're talking once you get out. This must be emotionally straining for you, and I can see how crying helps, but you're not doing anything to expel your negative emotions properly."

"You'd be surprised." Aizawa heard him say as he walked away.

He took a seat on the couch and watched AIBOU: Tokyo detective duo, a crime drama about detectives before the time of quirks. After about fifteen minutes, when he was in the middle of the second episode he watched today (He watched the first one before the police showed up) he remembered the person living with him at the time and decided to go check on him, as it had been forty minutes since he last did.

When he got to the hallway his socks immediately got soaked and he noticed the water was still running, something he couldn't hear with his show on before. He ran over to the door and rapped on it three times before calling out Izuku's name. He was on his thirteenth knock and was getting ready to break down the door when the water shut off.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Aizawa let out a sigh of relief and pressed his head against the door. "Izuku, what are you doing? Why is there a flood? Why didn't you turn the water off a long time ago or answer me the first time?" He asked and Izuku let out an exasperated breath.

"I… I don't know…"

"You need to come out."

"Yeah… I will." Izuku responded, pulling the plug. He hadn't passed out, but he wasn't able to move for the past forty minutes either, he just sat there, basically stunned for the whole time.

Aizawa grabbed a bunch of towels from his room and laid them on the floor, then started mopping.

After a few minutes Izuku came out of the bathroom, hair not even wet and eyes red and puffy. "I know you're mad, but you don't have to take it out on me." Aizawa said, looking him over carefully, then suddenly remembered Izuku's mother telling him that he had been cutting himself at one point. "Midoriya, show me your arms." He said, pointing at his arms.

"Okay…?" Izuku said, worried that if he didn't see anything Aizawa might ask him to see his legs but pulled up his sleeves anyway.

"Alright…" He said, sounding a bit confused. "What about those legs of yours?"

"Hum… n-no…" Izuku said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Come on Izuku, just show me."

"I…" Izuku took a step forward, away from the wetness of the floor and stumbled, that's when Aizawa noticed the big wet spot spreading across the fabric of Izuku's blue, baggy jeans. "Midoriya!" He yelled, rushing over to catch him before he fell. Aizawa noticed Izuku was shaking as he held him in his arms. "What did you do to yourself kid?" Aizawa asked, taking him to the guest or, he guessed, it was now Izuku's bedroom. "I…" Izuku started, then began sobbing quietly into Aizawa's chest.

"Shh, it's okay…" Aizawa reassured while placing him on the bed on his side as careful as he could.

"I just, I want to see her…" he cried, clinging onto the sheets of the bed.

"I know, now do you mind if I take off your pants? I'll keep your boxers on, of course."

"Yeah, g-go ahead." He said, flipping himself onto his back to make it easier.

Aizawa unbuttoned Izuku's pants with gentle fingers and pulled them down, already he could see thick scars and cuts sticking out from the bottom of his boxers. Cringing, Aizawa pulled his boxers up further to reveal cuts overlapping scars and each other. "Oh Midoriya…" Aizawa breathed, assessing the damage.

"I think we need to take you to a hospital.

"N-No! I don't want to go back to the hospital!" Izuku said, fearing that they might stick another tube down his throat after not gaining any weight back in the whole two weeks he had been there.

"Well, you definitely need stitches, or…"

"Recovery girl!" Izuku tried to shout, but could only muster a raised voice. "Recovery girl could just give me a kiss and I'd be fine, even though I'd be fine without any healing… on second thought, could you just wrap me up and let me go to sleep?"

"What? No! No way, you need to be healed, you're obviously going through the symptoms of too much blood loss, if I 'wrap you up and let you go to sleep', you may never wake up again." Aizawa told him.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing…" Izuku stated.

"Don't you ever say that! Izuku, that definitely would be a bad thing, do you know how many people would miss you?"

Izuku just stared at the wall ahead of him. "I know one person who wouldn't… more like can't."

"Izuku, please,"

"No... I…" Izuku's mind went blank and the black dots that had been swarming around his vision finally took over as his head fell back and hit the pillow on the bed.

"Izuku? Izuku?!" Aizawa said, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to call Chiyo.

-A few hours later, about three in the afternoon-

Shouto gasped as his father's fist connected with his stomach. "Dad, I can't-"

"Block it, you idiot!" His father shouts at him through clenched teeth, as he was frustrated with his son's performance.

"Okay… do it again then." Shouto said, preparing himself for the next punch, kick or possible flames to be thrown at him.

His father sent a fast kick to Shouto's side, and he picked up his right leg and turned it to the outside, towards the incoming kick. It was a painful block, with Endeavor's shin connecting with Shouto's knee, but it was better than the alternative - getting full on kicked in the side. Endeavor sent a punch to his face and Shouto put up a hand to block it, but he lost his balance and the punch connected with his jaw, sending him to the floor of their private training room.

"Ugh…" He groaned, sitting up from his position on the floor.

"You're a worthless son and hero!" He spat, literally, and it landed on the side of his face. Shouto cringed and wiped the spittle off of himself and got up. "I won't mess up again." He says, determined, regardless of whether or not he wanted to be there doing this.

"No, just, leave. Don't come back until you've learned to fight properly."

"So, I can just choose not to come back then?"

"Shouto, you truly are a disgrace to the Todoroki name," Endeavor said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "yes, you better come back, just not today." He said, pushing him through the open door in the training room that led outside.

"Are you sure I can't just redeem myself now?" Todoroki asked, not wanting to sleep on a park bench for the second time that week.

"No, now leave." Endeavor says, slamming the door in Shouto's face, earning a sigh from the younger.

Todoroki didn't even have his phone… that's right! He was supposed to call Izuku today! He slammed his hand against the door a few times before his father came to it.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Endeavor said, a look of disappointment on his features.

"Yeah, I need my phone." Todoroki said, looking behind him and seeing his phone along with sweater laying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"No, leave without it."

"Please, Enji." Shouto pleaded.

"No."

"What if there's an emergency?"

"Deal with it."

"I mean, what if one of my friends is in trouble again? And I need to help them?..."

Endeavor sighed and walked over to the spot where his sweater and phone were. He picked them both up and went back to the door. "Make it two days, then." Endeavor said, earning a confused look from Shouto.

"Then I'll need my school bag now."

"Come back in the morning for it, so I know you're alright." He said.

"Since when do you care about me?" Shouto asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't, but I do care that my offspring surpasses All Might."

"But you're the number one hero n-"

"Surpasses him, not takes his place. I want to see my son stronger than All Might ever was!" Endeavor said.

Shouto didn't respond, he just slammed the door for his father and walked off into the streets. After a few hours of wandering aimlessly through the city, he pulled out his phone and called Izuku's number, excited, to say the least.

After a few rings the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A sluggish voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Izuku, how are you?" Shouto heard Izuku sniffle and his breathe hitch a little, and he asked what was wrong.

"They found her dead. Just floating there, on a river bank."

Shouto let out a small huff and cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry to hear that, when did this happen?" Shouto asked, saddened that his poor Izuku was feeling depressed.

"Last night. There was an anonymous tip called into the police station."

"Oh my God, you don't think it was them, do you? Since it was anonymous."

"Yeah, I think it was them. Probably Dabi, I bet he was the one who killed her too."

"Well-"

"Listen, do… do you think you could come over to Aizawa's place? I really need someone to hold me right about now, and you felt so good at the hospital… that I… I just... can you?" Izuku asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, I'll be there, what's the address?"

"XXX Street, apartment XXX, room XXX." He said.

"Okay, I'm there." He said, hanging up and beginning to walk in the direction of the apartment.

Holding Izuku in his time of need here I come. He thought, rather selfishly.

Jesus Christ Izuku, my little broccoli flavoured cinnamon-bun, what are you doing to yourself?

Oh, and don't worry, there's lots more self-harm to come. Don't think he'll be thwarted by Aizawa-Senpai.


	9. Chapter 9

Shouto made his way to the apartments and rang the pager on the side of the building. "Hello?" Came a voice through the static.

"Is this Aizawa-sensei's apartment?"

"Yes. Is this Todoroki-kun?"

"Yup." He said, and the door made a loud buzzing sound, which told Shouto Shouta had unlocked the door. He pulled it open tensely and made his way up the stairs to apartment XXX.

Once there, he knocked lightly on the door and a few seconds later Shouta was at the door.

"Hi." Shouto said, and Shouta flung his arm out lazily, indicating for Shouto to come in.

"Midoriya told me you'd be coming."

"That's good. Where is he?"

"Erm, well, he is in his room…" Said Shouta and Shouto nodded, walking past him.

"Wait." Shouta said, grasping his arm and pulling him back a little.

"Yeah?" Shouto asked, confused.

"He's… Uhem... Well, he's a bit depressed."

"I know, but why?" Shouto asked, turning all the way around to face him now.

"Well… actually- I guess I should let him tell you." He said, shutting the door now.

"Okay, well, Where's his room?" Shouto asked, sliding his wet from the snow shoes off.

"The second room the the left."

"Okay."

Shouto made his way down the hall until he made it to the bedroom. He once again knocked lightly on the wood and called out Izuku's name.

"Izuku? I'm coming in." He said, pushing open the door. He stepped into the room and immediately noticed Izuku's sobbing form in the corner of his bed, sitting upright with his legs pulled to his chest. And of course, as mentioned, he was sobbing without sound. "Izuku?" Shouto said, nervously approaching Izuku's shaking person.

"Izuku?" Shouto said, putting a hand on his arm, causing Izuku's head to shoot up. Shouto saw the tears in his eyes and leaking down his face and felt put down by them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down on the bed, moving his hand from Izuku's arm to his hand.

Izuku was silent for a moment before Shouto spoke again. "You don't have to tell me-"

"No, I just… Okay…" Izuku said, sucking in a breath. "They… they found my mother's body in a river bank last night."

"What? Oh my God, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…" Said Izuku, more tears filling his eyes as he let out a small hiccup (Which, even given the situation, Shouto thought was adorable).

"Do… do you need me to hold you?" Shouto asked, scooting closer to Izuku on the bed as he nodded his head and came out of the corner and sat on Shouto's lap facing him while Shouto wrapped his arms gently around Izuku's thin, frail body.

They sat there for a good half an hour before Izuku was done crying into Shouto's shoulder and felt comfortable pulling away.

"Izuku, when did you find out? And how?" Asked Shouto, watching his thin fingers unclasp and clasp together.

"This morning… I… the police came to the apartment to inform me."

"Well, what did they say happened?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear them out long enough for them to tell me. I lost my temper and went after them, saying how I could have done a better job and shit." Izuku managed to say, drying his eyes with the back of his hand.

Shouto sighed and hugged Izuku closer to his body. "I really am sorry." He said, then seeing the colour drain from Izuku's face.

"Oh God, she probably died a painful death there!" Yelled Izuku, earning the attention of Aizawa from the living room.

He got up and walked down the hallway and into Izuku's room. "What's wrong?" He asked, internally face palming. He knew what was wrong, why did he even ask?

"Must you ask to know?" Izuku said, burying his face in Shouto's shoulder once again.

"He's just worried she died… painfully." Shouto answered for him, seeing Aizawa's facial expression turn from a blank one to a sympathetic one. "Izuku, I talked with the officers before and they sai**d that **general anesthesia was probably used to put her to sleep before they removed all her organs.

"They removed all her organs?!" Izuku shouts, jumping up and breathing heavily.

"I'll kill them, I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!" He screamed, and Shouto grabbed his arm.

"Izuku, calm down."

"No, they are using my mother's body parts for financial gain! How can I be calm?!"

"I know, I know, wait, how do you know they are selling the organs?"

"They sold one of my kidneys on the black market or whatever." Izuku said, a little bit calmly.

"They did?" Said Aizawa.

"You had a lot of scars on your stomach along with the freshest one from the crash. Is that why?"

"Yes."

"But if that's the case, why were there so many?" Shouto asked, almost instantly regretting it. Wasn't it obvious? He'd been tortured.

"They cut me open for fun sometimes..." Izuku said, lowering his head and sitting back down on the bed.

"Those bastards… did they even know what Shigaraki was doing to you?" Shouto asked, and Izuku shook his head sadly. "Not until the end, and even then, they didn't really have an exact understanding of what he did to me."

"But they kind of knew?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"What exactly did Shigaraki do to you, Izuku?"

After a moment Shouto opened his mouth and started to answer, "He-"

"Nothing" Izuku cut him off quickly, placing his hands on his lap and digging into the fresh cuts that littered his thighs.

"Midoriya, you can trust me…" Aizawa said, taking a seat on the bed beside Shouto and Izuku.

"It… it really doesn't matter." He said, swatting the hand coming towards his shoulder away.

"Was it at least written in the police report?"

… Silence …

"Midoriya…" Shouta said quietly.

"If I tell you will you drop it?"

"Maybe, depending on what it is."

"Then just leave me be." Izuku said and Aizawa let out a small sigh and stared at the younger boy. "Fine, I'll drop it." He said.

"Shigaraki… he…" He tried to get out while Aizawa sat there patiently.

"I can't." Izuku let out, and Shouto grabbed squeezed his hand.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No!" Izuku shouts, tears falling down his face as the memories of Shigaraki's erect cock shoving into him harshly.

He unclasped his hand from Shouto's and stood up sharply. "Izuku?" Shouta asked, getting up and reaching out.

"Don't." Shouto said, standing up and grabbing Shouta's arm. "What? Why?" Shouta asked, letting his arm fall to the ground.

"Midoriya?" He said and Izuku spun around, face more deathly pale than it was before from losing so much blood. He looked Shouta in the eyes and in that moment he vomited all over his teacher and temporary guardian.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, sinking to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, don't cut me open again."

Shouta flung his arms up once then down, making the sick fall to the floor from his sleeves as Shouto stared at Izuku in disbelief.

"Izuku, no one's gonna cut you open..." Said Shouta carefully, crouching down to get on Izuku's level. "And it's fine, it's not your fault. I don't know what he did to you, but it was obviously traumatising."

"He raped me!" He screamed, eyes wide and hands covering his ears as he rocked back and forth.

"Midoriya, I-"

"Over and over again…" He said, and both Shouta and Shouto were silent.

"I went to sleep bleeding from my ass so many nights. That was, if I could sleep at all."

Shouta sighed and got up, then took a seat on Izuku's bed.

"I should have known, I'm sorry I made you upset."

But Izuku wouldn't budge from the floor, he let out a small whimper and laid down beside the mess of vomit.

Shouta looked down at his clothes then let out another long sigh. "I'll be right back." He said, walking out of the room.

He left for all of five minutes to change and get a mop and a bucket full of water, and when he came back Izuku and Todoroki were laying in the bed together with the curtains drawn and the sheets pulled up over their heads, chatting quietly as Izuku sobbed lightly. He looked at the mess of sick all over the floor and decided he's clean it up later, though he couldn't imagine laying in a room full of vomit was all too good for your health, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt. And so he left the two boys in Izuku's room and decided to cook supper for the boys, hoping Izuku would eat at least just a little bit of it.

Sorry for the short chapter, I have writer's block for this story. ;-;


End file.
